


Where?

by nhasablog



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tickling, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: “Okay,” Tony said, slowly. “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”(Or, Quill asks Tony a question and they find out they have some common interests.)





	Where?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for alcohol consumption, vague sexual mentions and sexual tension. Nothing graphic though

“Where are you ticklish?”

See, that question was on an entirely different level than the usual inquiry if someone was ticklish, and Tony wasn’t sure how to reply the man standing before him. In his defence, they were both tipsy, Quill having been over the moon when he’d found out Earth had some of the booze he used to drink in fuckin’ space. Tony, whose relationship with alcohol had been strange his entire life, had settled on having just a couple of glasses, but it seemed to be enough to send him into a nervous giggle fit at Quill’s question, which really didn’t help his case.

“Nowhere,” he said finally, clearing his throat. “Why do you ask?”

Quill snorted. “Come on, everyone’s ticklish  _somewhere_.”

“Are  _you_?”

“Yeah, but I’m not telling you  _where_.”

“So why should I?”

“‘Cause I asked you first.”

Silly, tipsy conversation, their shared solitude making them bolder. Turning questions into running water that wouldn’t stop flowing no matter how hard Tony tried to block the tap. Quill held onto his half-empty glass, fingertips tracing the wet surface absentmindedly. His gaze was too steady for Tony not to believe he tried very hard to pretend he was less drunk than he was.

“Okay,” Tony said, slowly. “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

Why, he wasn’t sure. Maybe he just liked the idea of Quill being ticklish, and to picture him curling up, with laughter at the tip of his tongue threatening to spill as Tony tortured whatever weak spots he had was a lovely thing to think of right now. Maybe he just wanted him to know that if he attempted to tickle Tony he would know how to get him back.

Quill blinked, a smile finding his lips that gave away how vulnerable the prospect made him feel. Good. At least they were on the same level. “All right. You first.”

“Guests first.”

“Aw, unfair.”

“I don’t make the rules.”

Quill sighed. “Fine. Well. My worst spot’s my thighs.”

“I’m sure you have more spots to share,” Tony said, ignoring the momentary image he got of Quill’s thighs doing entirely different things, like wrapping around Tony.

Quill shook his head. “Nuh uh. Your turn, Stark.”

“Okay. My worst spot’s my belly.”

“That’s cute.”

“Shut up. Your turn.”

Quill was smirking. “That’s a nice shade of red you’ve got going on there.”

“Shut up and continue this stupid game you started.”

“All right, calm down. My second worst spot’s my armpits.”

“Neck.”

“Ribs.”

“Ribs.”

“Hah. Knees.”

“Lower back.”

“Really?”

Tony tried to keep his voice steady. “I guess I could just say I’m a walking tickle spot and keep it short.”

“Oh, but I like hearing the specifics.”

“You got a tickle kink or something?”

“So what if I do? It’s cute, don’t you think?”

Tony wasn’t about to share how often he pictured people he was attracted to writhing beneath his wiggling fingers, or pinning him down and turning him into a giggly mess. Maybe he would had he had more booze in his system, but he was aware of how bold those statements were.

So he just grinned, head tilted to the side as he said, “It is. What do you prefer?”

“What do you mean?”

“When it comes to tickling.”

Quill hummed. “I don’t care. The whole thing is just nice.”

“It is.”

“You’re into it too, then?”

“Ah. Well. Sort of.”

“You blush a lot.”

“Let’s just say this isn’t a conversation I’d ever hold sober.”

Quill laughed. “Same here. You think we’ll regret it in the morning?”

“Not if the feeling’s mutual. If we both like it, why should we be ashamed?”

“You’ve got a point.”

“I usually do.”

“All right, cocky. You wanna take this to a place with a softer environment so that I can see just how ticklish your tummy is?”

Tony’s heart skipped more beats than he could count. “Only if I can see how long you can keep your legs around me while I tickle your thighs.”

Quill’s eyes darkened with something that could only be identified as desire. “After you.”

They found out Quill could only stand Tony spidering his fingers up his bare thighs for about two seconds before he begged for mercy, and Tony discovered just how unbearably wonderful it was to be pinned so efficiently he couldn’t stop those hands from torturing his belly even if he tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
